


of punches and soothing touches

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Human, Liam has some issues, M/M, Nurse!Scott, Random & Short, Teacher!Isaac, also, and he acts on them, and those issues are not treated lightly, it doesn't actually lead anywhere but I just had to post it, just thought you should know, like anger issues, like seriously people are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isaac's punched on his first week of teaching and Scott's the school nurse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of punches and soothing touches

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading!

Ok, so. Maybe becoming a teacher wasn't one of his best ideas, but it's not like he could give up on it _now_ , of all times. He still has two months of rent to pay, and it was just yesterday that Cam called him asking for a little help with his mortgage.

Enter his first week as French teacher in Beacon Hills High.

Honestly, he was pretty excited for it, at first. His colleagues all seemed interesting and _cool_ , really; with their tips and playful jokes, and it was kind of easy to feel at home. His class plans were all set and he was feeling confident about them. He really thought his students were in for a treat; you know, a nice one.

It was actually the opposite.

The problem is: even though he loves teaching, Isaac isn't the most educated person around. It became an internal joke between he and his classmates from college, but it was never an actual concern, at least not from Isaac's side. He always thought the important part of education was that the students _learn_ , that it actually changes their perspective and means something to them; he's never understood those teachers that wanted to _be friends_ with theirs students and avoided at all costs make them uncomfortable.

It's not that Isaac _liked_ to make his students feel bad, but he knew it was impossible to make _everyone_ happy, and that his main goal was to _teach_ , not to please.

He was quite prepared, not only throughout his graduation, but also by his colleagues and even the principal, a bossy redhead with clever green eyes, for the _problems_. Difficult students, difficult situations, difficult environment, provided by this crisis that wouldn't disappear so quickly. So, he knew what he was getting into, the responsibility and the trouble that being a high school teacher, no less, would bring to a young man's life.

Except that teaching was what he loved doing, so on he went. For then to end up sitting on a cot at the school's infirmary, with a broken ego and a bleeding nose, his face red with anger.

As soon as they heard of Liam Dunbar, a junior that was transferred from a school downtown for _destroying_ his old coach's car, Mrs. Martin called in a meeting. Apparently, the kid had to take some medicine to treat something called IED, and the school's counselor, a dead-serious dark-skinned woman, gave them instructions about how to act around him and how not to let any situations where one of his attacks might be triggered happen.

When he had told Cam about it, his brother made a snarky comment on how Isaac should be taught on how not to trigger his own attacks of furious rage. At the time, he made a huffing sound and let the subject go, but, honestly, now that he thinks about it, he should have seen this coming.

He didn't; see it coming, that is. Not the situation, not the punch, and certainly not the gentle smile he received from the school's nurse. The whole thing left him light-headed.

So he was left by the half concerned half fucking amused Gym teacher at the infirmary's waiting room, pressing a tissue against his nostrils almost too hard, holding his neck up as to keep the blood from ruining his polo shirt _more_.

Cursing to himself, nearly fuming with anger.

He hears a soft male voice calling from the nurse's room, so he gets up and tries to walk up to the door without taking his head from its previous position, but ends up hitting his hip on the counter and cursing loud from the pain. He looks down and his nose starts leaking blood again, the pain thrumming against his skull.

The nurse lets out a small chuckle and Isaac gives up on trying to stop the bleeding to state his annoyance to the man in front of him.

He's maybe a foot shorter than himself, so Isaac tries to look down to stare at him, but calloused fingers hold his chin up, and he hears, the other's voice still on the side of too joyful, "I'm sorry for laughing, buddy", then he extends his hand not (still) holding Isaac's chin, and his tone is more serious now, "Come on, let me help you."

It's funny because Isaac hasn't let anybody hold his hand since his first day of elementary school. It's even funnier because it doesn't seem weird or embarrassing, walking to the room holding hands with another man. He decides to blame this- _easiness_ on his light-headness, or maybe it is something to do with nurses' powers, whatever.

(It's certainly has _nothing_ to do with _that_ specific nurse.)

"Ok", the nurse says as soon as Isaac is carefully sit on the cot, swaying his long legs a little _(he's anxious, why is he anxious)_ , "My name is Scott, and I need to take a look at your nose, ok? To determine what we should do next-", and his words are so carefully put it seems like _Isaac_ was the one to throw the first (and only; Jesus, he wouldn't hurt a 16-yeard old kid) punch; he can't help but to be snappish.

"Dude, do whatever you've to do. I still have a bunch of classes to give", even though Mrs. Martin _had_ , via Mrs. Argent, the mocking Gym teacher, told him not to worry about that right now.

The nurse, Scott, shrugs good-naturedly at that, and Isaac feels stupid for even being _sort of_ mean to the guy; he probably hears that kind of rude shit every day. He's on his way to whispering an apology (he wouldn't actually _say it out loud_ , his pride has been too wounded on one morning alone) when it happens.

Scott gives him a tentative and soothing smile, and Isaac's taken.

(It was that easy.)

And _fuck_ \- that's the last thing he needs, really.

Having a crush on the school's nurse, that is.

_(But why not?)_

His face sort of heats up, and he can almost see the blush covering his cheeks and his neck, but Scott doesn't seem to notice, too caught up on his procedures or whatever, washing his hands and humming something Isaac's never heard before, his voice low and thick. His shoulder blades pick out on the contours of his back against his white uniform, and his small fringe falls against his eyes while he takes some gauze and an ice pack; and Isaac feels _silly_.

It's not like he doesn't _know_ what to do; hell, he can flirt like nobody's business- but. He feels silly, he feels pathetic, almost, and kind of clumsy and one of his students just fucking punched him. Seriously, how stupid is that?

"I must look ridiculous", he blurts out, only then realizing how _nasal_ his voice is, it makes him flinch. "Shit, I must _sound_ ridiculous."

And it _works_ , for Scott actually laughs this time, putting some materials on the cot beside Isaac's thigh.

"Come on", he says, carefully holding Isaac's chin between his thumb and his index finger, "Let me take a look at this."

Objectively, he knows the guy's just doing his job, his eyes scrutinizing Isaac's face, gently touching his nose with the hand not holding his chin. But- _Jesus_.

Isaac closes his eyes and swallows hard. _Honestly, how do the hormonal teenagers survive coming in here and being treated by this guy?_

"By the way, I don't think you should worry about how you look."

_Wait, what?_

"I'm pretty sure Allison and Stiles had a bet running around school on who the new kid would snap at first, anyways", Scott shakes his head disapprovingly all the while, even though there's a small grin lighting his features.

He steps away from Isaac, starting to arrange the gauze and the ice pack. "Your nose's not broken or anything. Maybe he's gone easy on you?", and there's a teasing quality to his voice, but it's so subdued Isaac thinks he might be afraid of being snapped at again.

Isaac chuckles at that, trying to look him in the eye, to show him it's okay. "Yeah, maybe. He seemed pretty angry, though. I actually thought he was going to kill me." Scott sighs at that, and when he finally meets Isaac's eyes, he seems almost sad.

"God, I just hope they don't expel him again. Poor kid", he's holding a rolled up gauze now, and speaks over Isaac's indignant noise, "No, let me put these in your nostrils first, to stop the bleeding; then you can be mad at me for defending your attacker", and it should feel- he doesn't know, _bad_ ; but it's almost comforting. This care, the way he speaks of others, the way he touches Isaac's face again to insert both rolls of gauze and it doesn't even hurt.

Scott's so close now his exhales can be felt on Isaac's neck; his brows are furrowed and his eyes unmoving, concentrated on making this the least painfully possible.

Isaac's enchanted, really.

The touch of Scott's fingertips weights on the skin of his cheeks and his chin, even when the nurse takes a step back and goes for the ice pack, throwing yet another small smile Isaac's way.

"Now what, doc?", Isaac asks, trying to be flirty and funny and fuck it if there are rules about this sort of thing. He's into it, he wants it.

"You'll have to apply ice over this spot", his index finger touches the point where it hurts the most and Isaac nearly flinches; except it only makes him shiver, instead, "for 10 to 20 minutes, 3 or more times a day, okay? And always use a cloth for it", Isaac nods, "That should stop the swelling and the pain. It'll probably still feel achy for a day or two, but you shouldn't worry about it", Scott's grin is shared with Isaac's this time.

It turns into this wide beaming, all teeth and shiny eyes.

"Can I come back even if it doesn't hurt anymore?", he dares to ask, feeling this growing giddiness inside his chest he doesn't think he's ever known.

He's almost fearful; _go figure._

But Scott's cheeks reddens at that, and his brown eyes resembles the sun in its glow. So maybe-

Or- definitely, getting punched was totally worth it.

"I think you should", it's his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know? I don't know.  
> I just don't know.  
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
